


Ursa Major

by Makairia



Series: AvengerKink meme fills [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art Fill, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makairia/pseuds/Makairia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art fill for the Avengerkink prompt:<br/></p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I'd like to see some crack fic about Tony having ridiculous amounts of problems with moths being drawn to the light of his reactor EVERY TIME he goes out on summer evenings.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Ursa Major

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt [[x]](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=37730956#t37885580)
> 
> We're going to call this _experimenting with photoshop, and hOW THE HELL DO YOU TABLET, and what is proportion??_
> 
> **Also, I am not an astronomer. None of those stars are where they should be. I know that. I'm sorry.


End file.
